


The Fire Alarm

by slutpunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Clothing Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Marking, Plot What Plot, S&M, School Uniforms, Slapping, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Ms. Ruby Blair decides that a normal detention just won't be enough for Anna Milton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a filling of my own prompt because I couldn't resist okay.  
> Enjoy the porn and take note of the warnings!

“Ms. Blair?”

Ruby looked up from her work to see a young girl standing in the doorway of her classroom. Red hair burned bright in the fluorescent lights and she could immediately see that the girl’s uniform was well out of line with the school’s dress code. Her blue plaid, pleated skirt was far above her knees and the crisp white, button-down shirt she wore was a bit too form-fitting, even under the navy blue of her cardigan. But at least the knee-height socks she wore were school-issued.

“Yes. Ms. Milton, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Come in.” Ruby gestured to the first row of desks in front of her and the girl entered slowly, sitting down and depositing her bag on the floor at her feet. But Ruby just went back to her work, leaving her there to stew for a while as she finished grading the test she had been working on before she was interrupted.

Only when she was completely finished did she set them all aside and turn her gaze back to the girl.

“Is this your first time serving detention?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I heard you’re the one who pulled the fire alarm on Tuesday. Is that true?”

At least the girl had enough grace to look ashamed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Ruby sighed, shaking her head. “I’m surprised that you got off so lightly.” She paused, considering the pretty girl before her, watching the way her cheeks had turned pink and deciding she liked the color. “Though considering this is your first major offense, the Powers That Be took pity on you.” The girl’s only answer was a shrug. Immediately, Ruby pounced on that. “Don’t just shrug, answer me properly.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl.” Ruby ran a critical eye over the girls form, watching the way she sat in the chair with her hands on her knees, legs just slightly parted open. “You’re not very subtle, are you?”

The girl looked surprised and confused. “Sorry, ma’am?”

“Look at you.” The girl just frowned. “Pulling fire alarms, hiking your skirt up so short.” All Ruby received was a carefully blank face. “You’re just dying for attention, aren’t you?”

The girl flushed pink again, ducking her head and shaking it back and forth.

“What? I couldn’t quite here you.” Ruby voice bit into the air.

“No, ma’am.”

“Now you’re just lying to me.” Ruby heaved another heavy sigh and gestured the girl forward. “Come here.”

“Ma’am?”

“You heard me, I said get up and come here.” Her voice made no room for argument.

Still the girl seemed to hesitate for a moment and Ruby was readying herself to march over and pull the girl up when she finally stood awkwardly, shuffling forward until she stood by Ruby’s desk.

“Closer.”

Ruby waited until the girl’s feet were almost touching her own before she reached out and grabbed her by the back of her legs, pulling the girl forward until she had no choice but to fall forward, right into Ruby’s lap. The squeal she gave rang in her ears like a pretty bell.

“Ma’am! What are you doing?”

“Shut up.” Ruby was pleased when the girl immediately did that, her face turning gradually into a red that almost matched her hair. “From now on you’ll speak only when I tell you to, do you understand?”

As she spoke, she trailed hands up the girl’s legs, eyes still watching that pretty red face, curling her fingers into her inner thighs and smiling with one corner of her mouth when she felt the shiver that followed the trail of her hand.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl.” Ruby let the silence continue for a moment, just feeling the way the girl straddled her lap, feeling the little quivers in her body as Ruby’s fingers stroked over creamy white skin, sliding up under her skirt and just barely grazing the panties that covered her behind.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You’re just so greedy for attention.” She didn’t expect an answer and she didn’t receive one. “Well, I’ll just have to give it to you. Maybe then you won’t go getting into trouble, will you?” Ruby ended her question with a harsh pinch to the girl’s upper thigh, right where it met with her ass.

As expected, the girl let out a loud, surprised whimper, jumping in her arms. “Yes, ma’am!”

Ruby hummed in approval and the girl smiled shyly. Her hands lashed out quickly, one hand gripping the girls jaw in a tight grip, the other grabbing a fistful of that pretty red hair.

“Don’t look so excited, brat.” The girl in her hands whimpered as Ruby dug her fingers in, watching the redness blossom beneath them. The strands she gripped were soft, so long and pretty that it made her fist tighten just a little. “First, you need to be punished. This is detention after all.”

Keeping the hand in the girl’s hair, Ruby all but shoved her off her lap, guiding her to the desk. The girl was forced to bend under her grip, whimpering as Ruby forced her face down over the test papers.

“Put your hands flat on the table. Like that, yeah. Put your hips right on the edge. And spread your legs, I’m sure you know how.” Once the girl was settled just like she wanted her, Ruby took a step back to admire her work: the girl was splayed out over her desk, the skirt hiking up even further over her rounded ass. From where she stood, Ruby could see her heavy breaths, the way her back rose and fell a little quicker and the way her legs trembled. The sight of it caused a wild and sudden heat to rush straight through her.

“For such a bad girl, you are _very_ pretty.“ Moving forward, Ruby ran her hands over the slope of the girls behind, gripping the globes of her ass as tight as she could and receiving a whimper for her efforts. Ruby bent down, following the curve of the girls back until her breasts were pushed up against her back and she could breathe in the scent of her hair, just at the nape of her neck. “Very pretty.”

Standing back again, Ruby reached for the yard stick leaning up against the blackboard. Gripping it lightly in her first, she used the end of it to reach up under the girl’s skirt, watching her shiver with a smile.

“What a bad, bad girl you’ve been, Anna. It is Anna, right?” She kept pushing with the yard stick until the white of the girls panties were revealed to her, lace and far to scandalous to be adhereing to the dress code.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ruby could hear the breathlessness of the girl’s, Anna’s, voice and it only made her smile widen.

“What do you think happens to bad girls, Anna?” By then the whole of the girl’s ass was revealed to her, all creamy skin under white lace.

“I-I don’t know ma’am.”

Ruby tutted, pushing the skirt up and over the girl’s ass until it was bunched up and out of her way. “I think you know very well, Anna. Think hard.”

“Uh—“ She didn’t give the girl time to formulate much of an answer, moving forward now, hooking a finger into the waistband of her panties and tugging them down hard until the hung around the girl’s knees. “Bad girls get—get punished?”

“That’s right.” There was hardly a pause before Ruby was wailing down with the first strike of the yard stick and the girl was squealing out in pain. Another and another, each one carefully placed to cover the most area, the hard edges of the stick pinching into her fist. Ruby watched with one hand on the girl’s lower back to keep her still as milky skin blossomed into red from the top of her ass and all the way down her thighs. And she kept going until her arm began to hurt and the girl was sobbing into her test papers.

Once she was satisfied, she set the yard stick aside and examined her work. The skin was a brilliant red, deeper in some areas where it had bruised and the sight made her feel deeply hungry, flooded her gut with warmth. She didn’t stop the little moan that slipped out at the sight, didn’t stop herself from reaching forward to grasp at those perfect round globes and squeezing brutally hard again, watching Anna squirm on her desk.

Ruby then squatted down until she was eye level with the girl’s ass, gasping in surprise at what she saw.

“You dirty girl. Look at how wet you are now.” All she heard was a moan in response and Ruby just grinned, as she ran a finger along the girl’s folds, slipping it inside and gasping again at how easily it slid in. There may have been whimpers from up on her desk, but Ruby ignored them as she slid a second finger in, thrusting them shallowly and feeling the way the girl clenched and throbbed around her so eagerly.

Keeping her fingers buried in the girls pussy, Ruby stood and grabbed a fistful of that red hair, dragging her up from the desk until she could properly clamp her teeth around the girl’s earlobe.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you, having your ass beaten raw like that? Hmm?” Her only answer was a whimper and she gave a cruel jerk to the girl’s hair, shoving her fingers up inside that warm pussy even more. “Answer me, slut.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ruby huffed a laugh then, pulling her fingers from the girl’s wet hole and pressing them against Anna’s lips. “Look how messy you’ve gotten me with that wet pussy of yours.” Ruby just yanked a little harder, her hips pressed against the girls keeping her pinned against the desk and forcing her to arch with the grip of her hand. “I want you to lick them nice and clean for me, like a good little whore.”

Just like that the girl’s mouth was opening for her, and she pushed her fingers inside the girl’s mouth, growling into her neck as she felt a wet tongue sliding over her digits. She licked a wet trail up the girls face, tasting the tang of tears and make up and leaving a bite against the girls jaw.

“That’s right, I bet you just love the taste of yourself on my fingers, don’t you, you greedy slut. This is what you wanted isn’t it, to be somebody’s fucktoy. That’s why you’ve been just begging for attention; you just want to be somebody’s bitch, don’t you?” She shoved her fingers further into the girl’s mouth, watching her choke around them briefly and smiling again.

Withdrawing her fingers, Ruby yanked the girls head around until she had access to her mouth, immediately thrusting her tongue in and chasing that tang of pussy. Once she’d sucked every trace of it off the girls tongue, Ruby pulled away, smiling down at the girls face. Her eyes were hooded with lust, pinks tinged red and wet with tear tracks. Her lips were swollen and flushed and even brighter red than usual, open and wrecked.

“You know, if you keep this up, maybe I’ll reward you. But first, don’t you think we should make sure everyone knows what you are? Hand me that marker. The black one.”

The girls hand was shaking as she reached for it and lifted it so Ruby could snatch it out of her grasp. “You stay still, slut.” Ruby gave Anna’s hair a good yank before she let go and pulled back to stare down at that pink ass again. Marker in hand, Ruby wrote on that pretty red skin, ‘SL’ on one inflamed cheek and ‘UT’ on the other.

“Stand up.” Legs still trembling, panties still barely hanging on over her knees, Anna did just that. Grasping her arm in a vice grip, Ruby pulled her around and grasped at the edge of her shirt, pulling until buttons flew open and the girl squealed, tits encased in the same white lace as her underwear revealed to the cool air of the classroom. Ruby only laughed, reaching forward to grab the scissors from her desk.

“Stay still. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt, now would we?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she placed the marker between her teeth and wrapped a fist in the middle of the girl’s bra, yanking on it just to watch Anna stumbled forward. It only took one cut down the middle to open the bra and then the girl’s tits were falling out, small and perky and pink.

“Jesus, you really are a needy bitch. Your nipples are so hard and I haven’t even touched them.” And Ruby didn’t, not yet, choosing instead to wrap her hand around the girl’s throat, gentle for now, and push her back down on the desk. Holding her firmly, feeling the rapid pulse underneath her palm, Ruby took the marker in hand again.

By the time she stopped, the girl’s front was covered in writing, _whore, bitch, slut, pussy slave, fuck me,_ and other variations of the same written again and again until her tits and stomach were covered with it. Satisfied with her work, Ruby set the marker down, running her hands up and down the girl’s waist.

“Now everyone will know just what you are, little girl. I think you should thank me.” Ruby was bending over her, one leg pressed up against her wet pussy and feeling it seep juices into her skirt.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Good girl.” Grasping one small tit in her hand, Ruby leaned forward and sucked that rosy nipple into her mouth hard, teeth nipping at it immediately. Anna arched into her mouth, just like Ruby knew she would, needy little gasps slipping past her lips, but Ruby just continued on sucking brutally hard, pulling at it with her teeth. When she finally pulled away, the nipple had turned a deep red and she felt the sharp bite of satisfaction knowing that Anna would carry that mark of her around for a long while.

“So _sensitive_. You almost make me think that you haven’t done this before. But we both know that’s not true, is it, Anna?”

Ruby didn’t give her a chance to reply before her mouth was clamping down on the other nipple, sucking it into her mouth hard groaning at the wet sound and the taste of soft skin. Taking the peak between her teeth, Ruby tugged, rejoicing in the cry the girl gave, her tongue flicking over it mercilessly.

Pulling back, Ruby couldn’t stop grinning down, taking in her work again. Anna was splayed out over her desk, shirt hanging open and ruffled, bra cut in half, filthy words scattered all over her body. But there was no shame in the way the girl stared up at her with wide eyes, no embarrassment, only adoration and lust.

Reaching out, Ruby flicked her thumbs gentle over Anna’s abused nipples, playing at gentle and watching the way the girl gasped and arched forward as if she wanted more.

“Such a dirty little slut,” Ruby growled out, her fingers turning brutal then, pinching those hard buds between her fingers and pulling hard, as if to pull Anna up by them. And she could have if she wanted to, judging by the way Anna squealed and bucked and followed the pull of her fingers. But she didn’t.

Instead, Ruby shoved the girl against the desk with a hand at her throat, gradually building the pressure as her other hand slapped brutally at Anna’s tit and nipple, watching her face turn red. She watched the girl writhe as her hand pounded down on each of her tiny breasts one after the other until the skin on them was bright pink underneath the black of Ruby’s marker and her mouth was gaping open for air. Only then did Ruby release her grip on the girl’s throat, slapping away that hands that grasped for her and pushing three, four fingers inside her sopping pussy.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Ruby thrust her fingers in shallowly, knowing it wouldn’t be enough for the girl, grinning as she took in the way she squirmed on the desk, trying to fuck herself down on her fingers. “You want so badly to be fucked, don’t you, Anna? Do you want to be fucked like the dirty little slut you are?”

This time she let Anna have enough time to answer. “Y-Yes, ma’am.”

“Beg me to fuck you and I might consider it.” Ruby allowed her fingers to slip in a little further, to curve up and find that fleshy spot, thrusting against it. But she refused to touch that little bundle of nerves, her clit, the spot she knew would get her just the reaction she wanted. Anna hadn’t earned that yet.

Anna moaned so prettily, thrashing against her fingers, “Please, ma’am, please fuck me!”

“Come on, Anna, you can do better than that, filthy whores like you can do better than that.” Ruby removed her hand from the girls pussy and began spanking her wet lips, slapping against her clit hard. Anna only writhed for more.

“P-Please! Please, fuck me with your fingers, your cock, please fuck me! I need you so bad, ma’am, please!”

“Better.” Ruby declared reaching a hand up to the girl’s hair and dragging her up and off the desk. “But first, you better make sure I’m nice and wet.” Ruby shoved the girl to her knees, leaning back against the desk. “Lift up my skirt.”

The girls hands were trembling, but she did exactly that. Ruby watched as Anna grasped the hem of her skirt and pushed it up over her hips. She watched the girls eyes go wide and smiled, deciding she liked this angle very much.

“Good girl. Now take off my panties.” Again, the girl followed her order with eyes that only grew even wider if possible as the thick strap-on Ruby had been wearing under her skirt popped out before the girls face. “That’s right. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Now come on, get it nice and wet so I can fuck that whore pussy of yours like you begged for.”

Ruby adjusted her weight a little, spreading her legs as she watched the girls mouth close around the head of the fake dick, watched her pretty pink lips stretch wide around it. Her grip in the girl’s hair softened just a bit, stroking through her locks.

“That’s right, suck it good. I want that whole thing nice and wet for when I’m buried in that slut cunt of yours.” Anna worked slowly, swallowing down the fake cock inch by inch until she had half of it in her mouth. “Come on, whore like you can do better.” Ruby settled her legs open a little wider, “Put your hand on my pussy, slut, come on.”

Ruby hissed as searching, shy fingers stroked against the lips of her pussy, pushing the straps of the dildo aside. “Get your fingers in there, bitch.” Just as she said, Anna pushed one finger, then two, inside Ruby’s pussy and the woman’s hand tightened hard in her hair. “Good girl,” she crooned, her voice still steady even as she shuddered.

“Now listen, closely. You’re going to fuck my pussy with your fingers until I’m happy.” Ruby reached forward with her free hand, stroking over that pretty face and down to her throat. “And I’m going to fuck this pretty face of yours.” Ruby curled both hands into Anna’s soft red hair, holding her eyes steadily. “And if you fuck up, maybe I’ll change my mind about letting you have this cock in your slutty cunt.” Anna whimpered around the fake cock in her mouth and Ruby just grinned back.

Without warning, Ruby dragged the girls head forward, impaling her mouth on the dick and watching her gag, watching her eyes bulge and water almost immediately. A moment later, Anna’s fingers began fucking up into her pussy and Ruby shuddered.

“That’s right, bitch, just like that, come on.” Her hands kept dragging the girl forward, driving her hips up to meet her mouth as those sweet, long fingers pistoned inside her. She watched the girl’s mouth strain around the girth of the cock, watched her turn red with strain, and wished she could feel the girl’s muscles choking around her fake dick. “Harder. Faster.” She ordered as her hands and hips did the same, fucking brutally into the girl’s mouth.

“Curl your fingers, find that spot. Rub my clit, come on, I know you can do better.” Ruby didn’t try to stop the high moan as the girls fingers did exactly as she said; she could already feel the throb of pleasure building up in her, the raw power that came with lording over such a precious girl like Anna.

“So good,” Ruby found herself muttering, staring down at Anna’s full mouth with rapt attention. “Love fucking that sweet mouth of yours, love watching you choke on my cock.” With that thought in mind, Ruby shoved the girls face down until she felt the sharp point of her nose brush against her pelvis. “Fucking take it, bitch, come on, fuck my pussy good.” Ruby could feel herself trembling as she watched Anna’s eyes overflow and her face turn and even brighter red, sound of choking and gagging like music to her ears.

When she saw that the girl was struggling for air, Ruby allowed her to pull off completely, allowed her a moment to catch her breath. She could feel how close to the edge she was, could feel herself falling apart as Anna’s fingers worked diligently on her pussy with only the barest of pauses.

“Such a good girl, fuck,” Ruby groaned out, dragging the girls face forward again as she felt herself crashing, fucking into the girls face even harder. It was only when she felt the swell of pleasure, like the breaking of waves on cliffs did she drag the girl forward again, holding her in place as thunder rumbled through her. Ruby gave a jagged cry as her pussy clamped down on the girl’s fingers, shuddering and milking around them, feeling her own juices slipping down to coat her legs.

Below her, Anna gave a sudden hard shudder as she choked around Ruby’s dildo and the woman finally released her, allowing her to pull back and gather herself only for the briefest of moments. But she took a moment to watch the girl breathe, watched her heave in lungfuls of air, the pink gradually fading from her cheeks.

“Good girl,” Ruby panted out, grinning down at the girl and receiving a punch drunk smile in return. “Think you’ve earned my cock now, slut?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I think so too.” Feeling benevolent in the aftermath of her orgasm, Ruby’s hands were gentle as she guided the girl up and dragged her forward into a bruising kiss. She didn’t let it last long, pausing to leave a harsh bite to the girls bottom lip before yanking the girl around and manhandling her until she rested back on her elbows, skirt pushed up high around her waist, her ass planted at the edge of the desk and her legs were pushed up and wide.

“Look how hungry your pussy is now,” Ruby commented, letting go of the girl’s thigh briefly to spank at her pussy again. “Bet it’ll just swallow up my cock, don’t you think?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, just lined the head of the cock up and thrust her way inside, groaning at how easily it slid in. Anna gave a hard jerk and a wild cry as her cunt was so suddenly invaded, but Ruby only grinned down at her. “I knew it, your filthy cunt is just sucking me in isn’t it?”

Ruby’s fingers gripped tight at the girl’s thighs as she began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed until her hips were slapping against the girl’s cunt and her legs began to burn with effort. Anna was beside herself, writhing in the desk, her petite tits bouncing with the force of each of her thrusts.

Ruby couldn’t resist lashing out at them, slapping her hand brutally hard down on to those pretty tits, watching them turn pink all over again and watching Anna squeal.

“That’s a good girl, that’s my pretty little slut. Aren’t you going to thank me for filling you up with my cock?”

The girl was absolutely breathless, but she still managed to gasp out around her whimpers, “Thank you, ma’am.”

Ruby growled out her satisfaction, fingers pressing bruises into the smooth expanse of the girl’s thighs, pushing her legs up towards her knees. Anna’s mouth was drooping open, eyes screwed tight as pathetic little whimper slid past her lips. Still not quite satisfied, Ruby hooked her arms beneath the girl’s knees, dragging her even closer to the edge of the desk and hooking her hands around the back of her neck, forcing her body to bend as her hips pounded into her, just knowing the angle would be hitting right against that fleshy bundle of nerves inside.

“You gonna come, you filthy slut, are you? Come on, baby, want you to come on my cock.”

As if she had been waiting for those words, Anna began to break apart, the trembling in her body becoming more pronounced until Ruby could feel every inch of her quaking. A cry ripped out of her and her head fell back as she quivered and quaked, and Ruby knew she had her – she just needed one more push.

Still using the hand at the back of her neck, Ruby clasped her other one around the girl’s throat, her hips pounding into her brutally as she _squeezed_ the air out of her and there it was. Anna jerked hard in her grasp, crying out silently with wide broken eyes that bore into Ruby’s own, but she didn’t stop, just kept on pounding into her ruthlessly until the girl turned into nothing but a puddle in her grasp.

Only then did Ruby slow to a stop, letting the strap-on slide out of her and letting the girl’s body relax. Ruby’s hands were gentle when they stroked over the girls face, soothing her gently, plucking up a tissue to wipe away the tears as Anna gathered herself.

“You okay, babe? I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?”

The smile Anna gave her was dreamy, “No, I’m fine. That was…” Anna didn’t finish the sentence, just smiled.

Ruby grinned right back, “I know.” She kissed Anna again then, ending it with a bite that was far gentler than before, but still made Anna shiver.

Shifting back, Ruby helped Anna to straight her uniform as best as they could, pulling her own skirt back over the strap on and fixing herself. But when Anna went to tug up her panties, Ruby stopped her and pulled them down and off again, tucking them into the skirt of her pocket. Anna only blushed, but didn’t fight to take them back.

“Are you heading home now?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, I still have to make dinner and make sure to feed the dogs before they get mad again.”

“Make sure they didn’t piss in my good heels.”

“I will. See you at home?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Anna said as she turned for the door dropping another sweet kiss on Ruby’s lips, picking up her bag as Ruby settled down to try to make sense of her desk.

“Oh and babe?” Ruby called.

“Yeah?”

“Leave the uniform on.”


End file.
